Flight Mishaps
by SiempreCrystalClear
Summary: Bella leaves Phoenix to go to New York City for a job interview...and meets someone along the way. Could this possibly turn out to be more? Read to find out...


**Hi! Please read and review! Tell me what you think! I really appreciate it. Thanks**

**I don't own Twilight**

**BPOV**

I stared up at the warm, gleaming sun of my favorite city, Phoenix, on my backyard patio. Too bad I was only here for a few more minutes. I would have to leave my sunny home state to go to the Big Apple for my job interview. Ever since I was little, being a doctor was always important to me, and this job suited me perfect. The only problem I had was to leave my overprotective mother in Phoenix to go to the big city. I heard my mother come outside from in the house.

"Speak of the devil." I thought in my head silently. Don't get me wrong, I loved my mom to bits, but sometimes she could be a bit much.

"Are you ready to get going?" she asked me as she sat into a chair next to me and smiled.

"I think so, I have everything I need that I know of, and anything else I forget I can just buy in New York." I replied to her question.

"Okay. I think Phil is about ready and is just packing up the car with your luggage. And remember, if you need anything at all, just give me a call and I can be there in a heartbeat."

"Alright Mom, I think I'll be fine, really." I took my sunglasses from off my face and balanced them on top of my head.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Mom. Don't worry; I'm sure I can find my way around."

"Well, you know how I am."

"I know Mom." And with that we were off to the airport, as I said my goodbyes to the beautiful Phoenix heat and hello to the massive New York City. We quickly arrived to the airport, as I had my last looks at the city, for a while at least I hoped. I took my luggage out of the back as my mom and Phil got out of the car to say goodbye.

"I love you. Be safe, honey." She told me sweetly.

"I love you too, Mom, and I will. Bye, Phil, thanks for everything. I'll see you guys soon." I told them as I began to walk into the sliding doors. I heard my mom call a "bye" back and I waved. Now it was time to check in luggage and find my boarding pass. The airport security went fast, surprisingly, and I found my waiting area in no time.

"Easy enough," I told myself. I waited for the plane to come, and for the flight attendants to call my boarding pass. It wasn't too long before I was sitting in my seat reading a magazine and listening to my iPod. I read for an hour or so and just sat back and chilled and people-watched. After all, there was nothing better to do with my time. I was mainly just nervous about my job interview that was creeping up on me. Just as I was thinking that everything was going well so far, the flight attendant came on the intercom. There was bad thunderstorms throughout the whole Eastern coast, mainly in Pennsylvania, New Jersey, and New York, which meant that we would have to take an emergency lay over flight in Richmond, Virginia and wait until the storms blew over.  
"Great," I huffed. Just what I wanted right now. "Hopefully it won't be too long," I prayed to myself. The plane was evacuated and we all went into the Richmond Airport. We were instructed to have a seat for the meantime, and that we would have a delay of a few hours. I took a seat next to one woman. The other seat on the right side of me was empty. Apparently, there was a ton of flights that were being laid over from all over the country that was going in or coming out of the east coast. I felt something stir next to me, and took a side glance to my right to see. I tried to act nonchalant, but as soon as I saw his face, it was like a magnet was pulling at me to stare at him, and his gorgeousness. He caught on to my transfixed look, and turned to look at me.

"Sorry for bothering you, but are you by chance heading to New York City?" he asked in a smooth tone.

"Ye-yeah," I managed. I could barely get out a word, let alone a complete sentence.

"Great, I am too. Where are you coming from?" he asked with interest.

"Uh, I'm from Phoenix. What about you?" I said, choking out the last part. My heart was pounding out of my chest. He was actually talking to me and making conversation!

"I'm from Forks, Washington. It's a small city on the west side of the state."

"That's interesting. So what are you coming to New York City for? I'm here for a job interview" I told him, hoping he wouldn't think I was stalking him. My cheeks went pink when he smiled at me.

"Actually, I'm here for a job interview as well. What type of interview do you have?" he questioned.

"Well, I just finished medical school, so I have a job here for that." I replied back. His face went into a shocked expression.

"There's no way. I'm going there for one as well." He said enthusiastically as he smiled wide.

"I just realized, I never even asked you your name. I'm Bella." I said embarrassed, how could I forget?

"Nice to meet you Bella, I'm Edward." He replied. Edward, it suited him well.

**Please review! Thanks so much!**


End file.
